


The Princess and Her Knight

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Space, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feast welcomed visitors from across the galaxy, but Princess Morgana only had eyes for her First Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Two: Rare  
> Morgwen isn't really a rarepair, but femslash is (and that's a shame). And there's not nearly enough Space AUs for my liking either! So here's a combo of both. Enjoy <3

The feast on Avalon Delta was different than those served on terra planets. In a space station, even a fortress as glorious as Avalon Delta, food was monitored heavily. The workers received their fair share, same as the Knights who protected the fortress and even the royalty who ran the operation.

Princess Morgana of the Pendragon Dynasty, from the terra planet Camelot, ran the station with disciplined efficiently. Her knights, many of whom she trained alongside, were some of the best in the galaxy. Her first knight, Lady Guinevere, was as skilled with a phaser as she was with a sword. She was lovely as she was strong, and truly a sight to behold. It was rare to see her in anything but her black uniform, but tonight she had traded in her Knight robes for a flowing lilac dress with a long slit up to her thigh.

For the feast, Morgana had decided to wear something daring, white pants and a navy double breasted jacket. Her hair was pinned high in the back with loose curls hanging down.

Gwen interlocked her arm with Morgana's as they entered the ballroom, "You look like a true general, your highness."

"And you look nothing like my First Knight.” Morgana answered, “Though you look absolutely delicious."

"Hush" Gwen smiled nonetheless. "We are here for the feast."

"Maybe I'd like to eat you instead."

"After."

"I'll hold you to that."

Morgana led them to their seats at the high table. Morgana welcomed the Knights, visiting royalty from nearby planets, and honored guests from local space stations.

They tucked in to meat from the beasts of terra Camelot, the wine from Avalon’s moon and all delicacies the Space Trade had to offer. As the feast carried on, Morgana kept her eye on her Knight. Gwen looked particularly perfect and Morgana couldn’t help but touch her. Just light touches: her arm brushing Gwen’s on the armrest, a hand to her brow to push back a rogue curl, or her fingers skimming Gwen’s as they lifted up her wine.

Then Morgana made her move. They were at the very back of the room, so there wasn’t anyone to see them from behind or to their sides. The table cloth hid them to anyone who would look behind to look at the Princess and her Knight. She placed her hand on Gwen’s thigh, the slit in her dress allowing her to touch skin immediately. Gwen stilled but did not tell Morgana to move.

She circled the skin for a while, just to feel Gwen’s muscles move beneath her touch.

Then Morgana slipped her hand past Gwen's dress, in between her thighs where she was practically radiating heat. Morgana’s finger tapped idly as she neared closer until she felt the fabric of her panties.  
Gwen gasped. It was the first reaction Morgana had pulled from her. She looked over to see that Gwen was sipping her wine and not looking at Morgana. There was a small smile on her lips.

Morgana held back her own smile and continued to pleasure her First Knight. For a moment she fiddled with the panties, just pressing down before pulling back. As she pressed her finger down further she felt the fabric getting wet.

Gwen hitched her hips minutely. Even Morgana could barely tell.

“Your highness! Would you care for some music? My bard is from terra Essetir and knows songs from across the galaxy.”

The visiting King from one of the local Albion planets was looking at her. He didn’t have a clue that her fingers were dipping into her First Knight’s panties right next to her. Morgana smiled graciously and answered, “That would be wonderful. Please let us her him.”

As the bard and his musician set themselves at the center of the room, all eyes followed. The music was lovely, but she doubted that if someone had been asked, Guinevere wouldn’t have a clue what had been playing.

With her panties pushed aside, Morgana slipped her finger down and into her slick. Gwen whimpered but it was droned out by the Bard’s song. She pressed her palm to Gwen’s clit, pressing idly as she used her other hand to sip her wine. She watched the Bard play his song about traveling through space and falling in love with a girl from an aqua planet.

As the song continued, Morgana pressed down harder and moved her fingers faster. As the music hit its crescendo, so did Gwen. She gasped, “Stars.” She jerked and Morgana felt her as her fingers were squeezed mercilessly.

Morgana wiped her hand on her napkin as if she had just finished eating. She sipped her wine, looking over at Gwen, who was flushed darkly and looking a bit like she wanted nothing more than to fall into bed.

Morgana smiled and turned back to the bard, which is when she saw Princess Vivian watching them with wide eyes. When Morgana made eye contact with her, giving her a knowing grin, Vivian shuttered in her seat with release.

 


End file.
